In the field of static analysis of computer programs, execution of the program code is not required. Based on the static analysis of the program code, certain things may be inferred; for example, security properties, security problems, performance problems, and the like. There are a number of known products that handle static analysis; a non-limiting example is the IBM Security AppScan® Source product (registered mark of, and available from, International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y., USA).